


A Little Less Memory

by fangirlingendlessly_screamingeternally



Series: The Reoccurring MC [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingendlessly_screamingeternally/pseuds/fangirlingendlessly_screamingeternally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Minato remembers everything, and the one time he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Memory

1.  
He signed the contract.  
Funnily enough, he expected the disappearing child. He also expected the girl.  
But something was different about this time.  
Ah, there it is.  
This time, she had an actual gun.  
And she shot.  
2.  
He elected not to sign it.  
Big mistake.  
That decision was all one big Game Over.  
3.  
There was a girl with him. One with the same name. His sister? She looked just as confused as he did.  
They played the brother-sister ploy anyways.  
She was like him, he was sure of it.  
4.  
The girl wasn't with him this time. It threw him off his game - he had become accustomed to her presence.  
Oh well. Time to pretend to know everything.  
"Pretend."  
Of course, he could never consider any outliers. The things that had never happened to him. Those were the ones that always got him.  
5.  
There's green fog everywhere. Coffins to match.  
He has the feeling he's done this before.  
. . . nah.  
He shook the feeling and called out to his sister.  
Is it just him, or does she seem sad all of the sudden?


End file.
